The Other Side of the Mirror
by dmnq8
Summary: On one side you have the steady friendship of two lonely boys. On the other side... GaaNaru, yaoi, lemon. Sequel to Mirror. Disclaimer in my profile. Requestfic for XxHinaxX.


A/N:** XxHinaxX** requested this sequel to Mirrors. Takes place immediately after Deidara and Sasori tried to capture Gaara. Enjoy...:D

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

The Other Side of the Mirror

People rushed by him, running here and there in the aftermath. He wondered idly what they were so agitated about, since Gaara had protected them; they hadn't had to do any fighting. He and Gaara had taken care of that.

He walked, but his mind didn't direct his footsteps. His thoughts circled like vultures around one thing: Akatsuki was no longer an abstract threat. They were real. Tangible. He'd seen their faces, felt their strength. The idea was an intruder in his mind, his thoughts continuing to circle it, intent on eradicating it.

He couldn't, though. It had to be accepted.

They'd managed to finally beat them out in the desert surrounding Sunagakure. Jounins and Gaara's siblings had run up shortly after the killing blows to whisk the Kazekage away, fussing over his injuries, talking over themselves about taking him to the hospital. A Jounin had come up to Naruto and asked briskly if he was all right. Still numb from the battle, he could only nod. The Jounin left to see to his Kazekage. Clearly Gaara came first in Sunagakure. That was as it should be.

He'd wandered back into the village and here he was, still shell-shocked, people bumping into him and running on.

***

Naruto found himself at the hospital and wasn't surprised. "Gaara," he said tonelessly to a passing medic. He was given directions to a floor, a room. He walked on.

The sounds of villagers and shinobi reached him dimly from outside the hospital. Moonlight made a patchwork design on the corridor, from the evenly spaced windows. His sandals whispered on the thin nap of the carpet.

Running footsteps behind him. A large hand roughly grabbed him and pulled him around, crushing him to a broad chest. "Naruto. Thank god you're all right." Ero-sennin pushed him away to grab either side of the blonde's face. He looked into the vacant blue eyes. "Can't I leave the village for a day without you getting in trouble?"

Naruto thought that was unfair. He hadn't gotten into trouble. He'd been in a fight for his life, for Gaara's life. They'd barely won. He tried to say this but all that came out was, "Akatsuki's real."

Jiraiya studied the aberrantly blank face. Then he drew the blonde head to his chest again and held it there, one large hand dropping to rub Naruto's back soothingly. The boy went through life as if it were all one big funhouse. He'd never seen Naruto seriously upset or concerned about anything. They'd discussed Akatsuki and the threat they posed to Jinchuuriki. He'd thought he'd done a good job of impressing upon Naruto how dangerous they were, but apparently not. Now the boy knew and the Sannin supposed it was a wake-up call of sorts.

"I know," he said now to his silent godson. "But I hear you did well against them. You saved Gaara's life as well. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you." He continued to hold the boy, noting that Naruto didn't hug back. That wasn't like him. After a few minutes, he released him. Naruto stepped back.

Jiraiya let him walk away, a frown on his aged face.

* * *

Temari, Kankurou and a medic were exiting Gaara's room when Naruto reached it. Kankurou clapped Naruto on his shoulder. He gave a bracing smile. "Don't look so down. You saved my brother's life tonight. Suna owes you, Uzumaki. We thank you." Kankurou bowed.

Temari and the medic also bowed, making Naruto feel decidedly uncomfortable. All he could think to say was, "Yeah. No problem."

"If you're here to see the Kazekage, you can go on in. Kankurou and Temari will be standing guard outside his door for tonight." The medic gave Naruto a small smile as he left to check other patients. Kankurou opened the door for Naruto.

***

Gaara was sitting on the hospital bed. He looked naked, some how diminished without his gourd or his red attire. He had on a hospital gown, his feet bare and stretched out in front of him. He'd been leaning against his pillows, arms folded, and staring at the wall when Naruto entered. The door shut softly behind the blonde.

"Hi," Naruto whispered.

"I wondered where you were."

"Nowhere. You look okay. Are you?"

"The medic said nothing's wrong except chakra exhaustion."

Naruto nodded. His eyes traveled the room, taking in the sparse furnishings, the bland walls and floor. There was a small balcony with glass doors. His eyes finally returned to Gaara.

"I never really thought I'd meet them," the blond said in a low voice.

Gaara understood. He'd thought of little else since being brought to the hospital, had wished Naruto was there with him. Now he was. "Neither did I. I didn't expect them to be so strong."

Relief at hearing his thoughts echoed, Naruto took a few steps and reached the bed. He rested his hands on the cold metal railing. "I know! I've never gone up against anyone so strong."

"Nor have I. It was…"

"Scary. So scary."

Gaara could admit this, but only to Naruto. Naruto was the only one like him, the only one who always understood. "Yes. We almost lost."

"I know."

Silence, as they each considered what might have happened if they _had _lost. Naruto shivered. Gaara saw and pulled back the corner of his blanket.

Naruto was glad of the invitation. This was what he'd secretly wanted. He lowered the rail with a clatter, wincing at the noise. He slipped under the blanket, shoes and all, and Gaara covered them both. Their heads were nose to nose on the pillow. Their legs tangled together under the blanket and their arms pulled each other close, closer as the shakes started. It was a delayed reaction to the fight, one Naruto had never experienced before. "Gaara…"

"Mm?"

"You think they'll send more?"

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah."

"The logical answer would be yes."

"Oh. I guess you're right. Well, I'm not holding back next time. I'm not supposed to do it, but I'll go all the way to four tails if I have to, and not just the two I used tonight."

Gaara shifted his head on the pillow, looking into Naruto's shadowed blue eyes. "What's that like? The Four Tails state?"

"I don't really know, since I'm not myself when I do it, but… Ero-sennin nearly died. All the land around us was totaled."

Gaara thought about this, tried to envision it. "I think you have the right idea. We can't hold back if they come again. I will release Shukaku if I have to."

They held each other, taking comfort from these plans, trying to ignore how afraid they really were. To go sixteen years undefeated, only to find there was an entire group of people stronger than you were, who wanted nothing other than to kill you… This time they both shivered.

Gaara picked his head up and listened. His brother and sister were talking quietly in the hall. Naruto turned his head to follow his gaze, knowing what his friend was thinking.

"I don't think they'll come in here," Naruto said.

Gaara nodded. Then he grasped Naruto's chin, turning his head back to face him as his mouth descended, open and hot, on the blonde's.

Naruto was ready. His hand slipped behind Gaara's head, slinking through the silky red hair to anchor him in place. He welcomed Gaara's tongue, checking the moan that nearly escaped him.

Gaara rolled, half covering Naruto's body with his own, unzipping the black and orange jacket as he slanted his head. Naruto's hand found the open back of Gaara's hospital gown and pulled it aside, his nails scraping down the pale skin to Gaara's ass. Naruto swallowed Gaara's hiss of pleasure. Gaara worked a hand down the front of the blonde's pants, expecting and finding the hard length of flesh. He squeezed.

Naruto turned from the kiss. "Gaara!" He whispered. "Not here!"

Gaara picked his head up and leaned on an elbow. He and Naruto never went beyond what they were doing now. Sometimes Naruto stroked him to release, sometimes the other way around. Lots of sweet kissing, warm embraces, mutual touching of other body parts.

Naruto's last visit had been five months ago. They'd been in the bath together, laughing and splashing, when Gaara had suddenly known that he was ready for the next step. Unfortunately, Naruto had left the next day.

Tonight they'd faced death. It had shaken them badly. Gaara wanted to seek comfort in Naruto's body. He needed it. He was ready, and he suspected Naruto was ready as well.

"I agree," he said now. "Here isn't the place. Naruto…"

Naruto looked at him.

"You remember what I did… in the sphere that time? In your village?"

"That blow job?"

Gaara was taken aback. His face showed surprise. "Yes."

Naruto laughed quietly at the look Gaara was giving him. "Life with Ero-sennin is very educational."

"Oh. Well," Gaara cleared his throat, dropping his eyes to Naruto's collarbone. "How do you feel about trying it again?"

Naruto was silent so long that Gaara was forced to peek at his face. The blonde appeared serious. He licked his lips. "I don't mind, I guess," he said eventually.

Gaara was encouraged. "That's good. Actually… I've been thinking about doing other things. With you." He gave Naruto a meaningful look.

Naruto surprised him by saying, "Me too. I think about it a lot, to be honest."

One of Gaara's rare smiles broke across his face. "Really?"

Naruto nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

Minutes later, Gaara asked hesitantly, "Do you want to? Tonight? Now?"

Naruto hid his face in Gaara's shoulder, trembling violently in embarrassment. But he nodded.

Heart thudding like a hammer, Gaara slipped from the bed, Naruto right behind him, to ease the balcony door open. They stepped into the cool breeze, Gaara's hospital gown flapping around him. They slid the door shut quietly. "You have to do it," Gaara told Naruto. "My chakra hasn't returned yet. These are the coordinates."

Naruto listened carefully, wrapping his arms tightly around Gaara. His hands formed a seal behind Gaara's back, and they disappeared in a blast of wind.

* * *

The oasis Gaara had directed him to was fairly small. Date palms and high shrubs blocked sight of the surrounding desert. A small pool of water lay almost directly beneath the three-quarter moon, reflecting the mellow light so that the area was brightly lit. Soft grass and desert blooms encircled the pool. There were no other features.

"How far are we from Suna?" Naruto looked around, struck by the serenity of the place. It was such a green contrast to the Sand Village.

"Half a day." Gaara waited until Naruto stopped inspecting his surroundings. When the blonde looked at him, he stepped closer, running his hand up and down Naruto's arm. He searched for the right words. "I know you've traveled a lot with Jiraiya-sama, met a lot of people. You've probably already experienced-"

Naruto took the wandering hand and held it. "I haven't. There's only been you."

Gaara met his eyes. "I see. I haven't either."

Still, Kankurou had given him a thorough discussion on the topic. There had been a mortifying enactment done with puppets that had left Gaara sleepless for days (sometimes he still had nightmares), but he had a general idea of what went on. Now that the moment had arrived, he found himself strangely reticent.

Naruto drew closer, tracing one of the abstract designs on the hospital gown. "Ero-sennin says people are always nervous their first time. He also said the first time is really special. It should only be done with someone you love. I do love you, Gaara. I want my first time to be with you. I want all my times to be with you."

Gaara's nerves evaporated on the breeze. He pulled Naruto in for a heated kiss.

They were the same height; their hands had no trouble undressing each other. They didn't stop kissing. Naruto's jacket fell in a heap to the grass, followed by his shirt. Gaara's gown slid down between them once the ties at the back were undone. His boxers went the way of Naruto's pants, and then they were both naked.

The wind raised goosebumps on their skin as Gaara guided Naruto to a patch of grass, and stretched out next to him. The grass poked them, but in their fevered state, it only enhanced the sensations rippling through them.

Despite how long they'd known each other, how often they'd kissed and touched, their nude bodies against each other was a revelation. Gaara found Naruto's tanned skin to be surprisingly soft. Naruto saw that Gaara was actually somewhat thicker in his limbs and torso than he'd always thought. Carrying that gourd had brought out muscles in Gaara that Naruto didn't possess. He pulled away from the kiss, needing to see the muscles his hands were roaming over. Gaara was still under this exploration, his eyes caught by the sight of Naruto's penis. He'd seen it before of course, but now his mind dwelled on what he'd said in the hospital. He gently extracted himself from Naruto's questing hands, and moved to kneel between his legs. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

The time in the sphere, it had been dark. Putting his mouth on Naruto's organ hadn't been so nerve-wracking; it had been easy to do a number of things without light to lend truth to the acts. But now, under the bright glow of the moon, Gaara felt exposed and hesitant.

A single drop of moisture swelled from the slit tip and rested there. Gaara touched it in dazed wonder, smearing it down the length of Naruto's shaft. The shaft jumped, Naruto gasped, and suddenly Gaara was salivating. He wanted Naruto in his mouth. Right now.

Naruto's hands clutched at the grass by his sides as his head fell back. Gaara had barely sucked the head of his dick last time. Now his entire cock was in Gaara's mouth, and the heat was unbelievable. His mouth fell open as he took deep, gasping breaths, trying to hold on to his rapidly scattering thoughts. "G-Gaara! Fuck!"

Gaara stretched his jaws around Naruto's width, pausing as he controlled his gag reflex. Almost immediately, more fluid began leaking from Naruto. It was slippery, salty. Gaara swallowed, making Naruto slam a hand onto his head, closing a strong fist in his hair. He swallowed again, noting how Naruto moaned and his penis twitched. Then he began sucking.

Naruto was too weak to hold himself up. He flopped back on the verdant grass, his body stiffening the harder Gaara sucked him. He felt himself break out in a sweat as he lost control quickly. "I'm gonna come…. oh, god…"

The warning came too late. He was already coming down Gaara's throat by the time he'd spoken. Gaara swallowed the thick gush, finding that he liked the taste of Naruto's essence. He gave an extra suck as he released Naruto's organ, now soft.

Naruto was limp. Gaara turned him over easily, his hands going directly to his bronzed, round ass. He parted Naruto's cheeks, examining the wrinkled opening adorned with sparse blonde hairs. Naruto looked at Gaara over one shoulder.

"I want to taste you here," Gaara said to those sleepy blue eyes. "You don't know how many times I've thought about it."

Naruto couldn't reply. His hole contracted at being exposed, and at the thread of excitement Gaara's words caused. A soft moan escaped him.

Gaara licked with the flat of his tongue, making Naruto push his ass upward against Gaara's hands. He whimpered strongly. Gaara grinned, liking the way Naruto shivered when his tongue passed over his entrance. He spread Naruto wider, as far as his cheeks would go, and covered the puckered hole with his mouth.

Naruto dragged up bunches of grass by the handful, sobbing at the way Gaara sucked him so hard. "Stop! Stooooooooooop, Gaara!"

Gaara picked his wet face up, looking at Naruto. "What?"

"It's too good, I can't take it." He was shaking, grass still clutched in his fists.

"Oh, well if _that's _all," Gaara lowered his head again. "I like how you taste. And I like how sexy it feels to eat you here."

This time Gaara didn't stop, though Naruto begged and pleaded. Truthfully, the beseeching cries coming from his stalwart friend, one who never begged for anything, excited the redhead unbearably. He sucked until his mouth was sore and swollen, his tongue and lips in pain. Naruto beat the earth, kicked his legs. Eventually he screamed when Gaara slipped his tongue into the pulsing hole.

Gaara kept his tongue there, letting Naruto's muscles clench and release on it. The way those muscles pulled at his tongue was intriguing. His rectum throbbed, tightening and releasing regularly. After some time Gaara slowly slid his tongue in and out, in counter point to what the muscles were doing. When the muscles contracted, Gaara would pull his tongue out. When the muscles seemed to release, Gaara would push his tongue in. Naruto picked up the rhythm and consciously contributed to what Gaara was doing. Gaara's saliva ran down Naruto's perineum to coat his balls. He felt his own erection aching between his legs as he got on his knees. Naruto moaned and sighed, his breath coming in jerky gasps as Gaara sometimes withdrew his tongue to suck his wet opening.

How long they kept that up, he didn't know, but Gaara thought his dick would burst asunder if he didn't find relief soon. He walked forward on his hands until his body covered Naruto's. He gazed down at the blonde.

Naruto panted weakly, his face turned aside in the grass. His eyes were glazed and half closed. His face was red and sweaty. Gaara lowered his head and kissed Naruto's fevered cheek. He whispered in his ear. "Are you ready?"

"Nnnng," Naruto said by way of a reply. He was barely conscious. The pleasure had ripped his body apart, so intense had it been. He didn't know how he was still- "What- Itaaaaaiiiiii!"

Gaara stopped. He'd only gotten the head of his dick in before Naruto reared up, twisting to look behind him as he yelled. "It hurts? I'm sorry."

Naruto fell forward again. "Hells yeah, that hurts! Pull it AAHHHHH!"

Gaara shoved himself all the way in, holding Naruto down with his body. He remained still now, stroking Naruto's hair as he waited for him to adjust. His voice was gruff against the pleasure of Naruto's tight ass. "Shhh. I thought doing it quickly would be better. I'm sorry. Tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore."

Naruto had his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth clenched against the pain. "You could have warned me," he muttered resentfully. Several minutes went by. They breathed in unison, their torsos rising and falling together. "Okay. It's better now. For fuck's sake, go slowly this time."

Gaara kissed the spot beneath Naruto's ear. He raised himself on his hands and cautiously eased backward. Naruto was so tight that Gaara was almost unable to do this, the other boy's muscles squeezing around him painfully. "Ssssss, Naruto. Relax!"

"I can't. Your dick is killing me… _oh." _Gaara had slid back in.

The redhead noticed the change in tone as he withdrew again. "Still bad?"

"No…"

"I-" Gaara grit his teeth as he slid back in again. "I… didn't think it would be this pleasurable… uuhng. Naruto. Oh god."

Naruto sighed, his body relaxing finally. He pushed against Gaara, starting to feel some stimulation now. "More…"

"How?" Gaara increased his pace by a fraction. "Like this?"

"Yeahhhh…. harder."

Soon they both adjusted enough to need more. Gaara got his knees under him, dragging Naruto to all fours as he steadily increased his pace. Naruto gave a high yelp of pleasure at each thrust, hanging his head low. His body shuddered with each impact of Gaara's hips. It wasn't long before Gaara stiffened and cried out to the palm trees as he came. He held his hips against Naruto's, feeling his cock jump with each spurt deep inside him. A trail of his cum joined him to Naruto as he slipped out of him, and they both collapsed on the cool grass.

Naruto recovered first. "That was…"

"Yes…"

"I liked the sucking better."

"Really?"

"Mmm… well, no. The middle and end of that was incredible. The beginning was awful."

"It won't hurt so much next time."

Naruto looked over at Gaara. "I want to do it again. First the sucking, then the fucking."

Gaara snickered, covering his mouth. Naruto replayed the words in his mind and snorted. "Give me a moment," Gaara said.

Naruto ran his eyes down Gaara's body. He'd never considered the size of his dick before, but when it had torn into him it had felt as big as an elephant's. In actuality, it was more or less the same size as Naruto's. He reached out a hand to grasp it, squishing Gaara's cum around. Gaara groaned. Naruto stroked lazily, thinking.

"There was this one scene in one of Ero-sennin's books, where the guy and the girl were doing it standing up. Think we could do that next time?"

Gaara had been enjoying his growing arousal. He opened his eyes. "I guess…. what, now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"You're not tired?"

"Should I be?"

Gaara chose to ignore that. He let Naruto help him to his feet. Naruto initiated the kiss this time, and it was clear from the start that the blonde was hungry for more. Gaara's own desire rose in response, his hands roaming over Naruto's lithe body.

Naruto could feel cum running down his legs as Gaara's strong hands yanked him right up against his body. Their erections rubbed, sticky, against each other and then Gaara was pressing him backward. Naruto gasped as the rough bark of a palm tree dug into his back, but Gaara didn't stop kissing him.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and the tree both, squeezing the blonde between himself and the bole, forcing his thighs apart with one knee. His hand dropped and found Naruto hard. He pumped the cock firmly, jerking Naruto forward with each upward stroke, suddenly mindless in his need to dominate. Naruto squealed, grabbing at Gaara's wrist, but Gaara only took Naruto by the arm and turned him roughly around.

"Spread your legs," he rasped in Naruto's ear.

"Gaara, what the hell is wrong with-"

Gaara kicked Naruto's legs apart impatiently, lining himself up with his quivering rectum. "Hold the tree."

Naruto grunted as Gaara entered him in one thrust, their previous session making the penetration effortless. His nails dug into the bark as Gaara's hands settled around his hips, holding him steady. Gaara's gruff attitude had an answering excitement leaping in him. He waited expectantly for the redhead to start moving.

Gaara didn't at first, leaning back to look at where they were joined. Semen still leaked out of Naruto, coating his shaft. It ran down to his curly red hairs, catching the moonlight. He pulled back until he was almost all the way out, then looked at where Naruto had his cheek pressed to the tree. "Slow again?"

"No. Give it to me hard, Gaara. Fuck me good."

Gaara rammed his hips forward. Naruto's teeth came down on his lip, drawing blood, but he groaned in deep pleasure, pushing against Gaara's wild thrusts. He pumped his cock in time to those vicious plunges of Gaara's, holding off from coming until he knew Gaara would come with him. He clung to the tree tightly with his other arm, moaning incessantly, his head spinning with the phenomenal pleasure.

"God, Naruto…"

"Don't stop…. don't fucking stop!"

Gaara had to grit his teeth, his knees going weak as his orgasm built. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into Naruto's shoulder, making the blonde cry out and come with a jerk. His contracting ass pushed Gaara past his control, and he came with the blonde's flesh in his teeth, drawing blood, feeling the red liquid run down Naruto's back.

* * *

It was almost morning when they made it back to the hospital room. They'd washed in the oasis pool. Their hair was still damp. No one seemed to be looking for them… Perhaps Temari and Kankurou had covered for them, if they'd discovered their absence. Kankurou, at least, knew of Gaara's relationship with Naruto.

Gaara got in the bed, yawning widely. Naruto had demanded more and yet more from him, and he'd been helpless to refuse.

Naruto covered him with the sheet and blanket before going quietly to the one chair and curling up in it. He was sore and exhausted, but he'd never felt more peaceful. By the time a nurse came to check on them, sometime after sunrise, they were both snoring softly.


End file.
